Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial America immigrant ancestors of Founding Father Roger Sherman (1721-1793), his children and their spouses. Great Grand parents of Roger Sherman & Wife Sherman / Winship Line # John Sherman (1585-1616) - (CSherman, RSherman, WSherman, JSherman3, JSherman2, JSherman1) - Wellington / Sweetman Line # Oliver Wellington (1588-1625) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington, OWellington) - # Joan Greenwood (1584-1639) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, RWellington, JGreenwood) - # Richard Palgrave (c1585-1656) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, RPalgrave) - # Anna Harris (1594-1669) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, BWellington, MPalgrave, AHarris) - # John Sweetman (1575-) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, JSweetman) - # Lidia Elliard (1579-1610) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, TSweetman, LElliard) - # Samuel Cutter (1575-1637) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, , SCutter) - # Elizabeth Letherhead (1575-1663) - (CSherman, RSherman, MWellington, ESweetman, ICutter, ELetherhead) - Prescott / Higginson Line # John Prescott (1604-1681) # Mary Gawkrogers (1607-1688) # John Hoar (1619-1704) # Alice Lisle (1624-1696) # John Higginson (1646-1719) # Sarah Savage (1620-) # Samuel Gardner (1627-1689) # Elizabeth Horne (1621-1676) Minot / Lane Line # John Minot (1626-1669) # Lydia Butler (1629-1667) # John Jones (1620-1673) # Dorcus Buss (1626-1709) # Job Lane (1620-1697) # Hannah Reyner (c1620-) # John Whipple (1639-1700) # Martha Reyner (1635-1679) Great Grand parents of Simeon Baldwin Simeon Baldwin (1761-1851) md Rebecca Sherman (1764-1795) and/or Elizabeth Sherman - Baldwin Family Line (1/2) # Baldwin01 - ( SBaldwin, EBaldwin, 4,3,2,1) Lay Family Line Barker / Annable Family Line (3) # Robert Barker (1580-1618) - ( SBaldwin, BBarker, JBarker3, JBarker2, JBarker1, XBarker01) - # Catherine Ackworth (1584-1616) # John Williams (1590-1667) # Ann Crooke (1603-1658) # Anthony Annable (1599-1672) # Jane Momford (1600-1643) # SClark07 # SClark08 Ford / Whipple Family Line (4) # William Ford (1562-1621) # Martha Brown (1551-1631) # Anthony Eames (1595-1686) # Margery Pierce (1599-1662) # Matthew Whipple (1576-1618) # Ann Hawkins (1600-1643) # Stephen Clarke (1566-1620) # Elizabeth Reynolds (1565-1605) Great Grand parents of Sturgis Burr Great Grandparents of Susanna Staples GGP Daniel Barnes GGP Jeremiah Day GGP Samuel Hoar Research Notes Famous Descendants Roger Sherman (April 19, 1721 – July 23, 1793) was an early American lawyer and statesman, as well as a Founding Father of the United States. He served as the first mayor of New Haven, Connecticut, and served on the Committee of Five that drafted the Declaration of Independence, and was also a representative and senator in the new republic. He was the only person to sign all four great state papers of the U.S.: the Continental Association; the Declaration of Independence; the Articles of Confederation, and; the Constitution Several of Roger Sherman's children and descendants achieved prominence. A son, Roger Sherman, Jr. (1768–1856), a 1787 graduate of Yale College served in the Connecticut General Assembly in 1810–1811. A daughter, Rebecca Sherman, was married to Simeon Baldwin, whose career included service in the United States Congress (1803–1806), as an Associate Judge of the Connecticut Superior Court, 1806–1817, and who became Mayor of New Haven, Connecticut in 1826. Following the death of Rebecca Sherman, Baldwin married another of Roger Sherman's daughters, Elizabeth Sherman Burr. Another daughter, Sarah Sherman, married Samuel Hoar, who was a member of the Massachusetts state legislature and the U.S. Congress. Sherman's daughter Martha was married to Jeremiah Day who was the President of Yale University from 1817 to 1846. Three grandsons, Roger Sherman Baldwin, George F. Hoar, and William M. Evarts served in the U.S. Senate. Baldwin also was Governor of Connecticut. Evarts also was a United States Attorney General, and was succeeded in that office by his first cousin Ebenezer R. Hoar, a brother of George F. Hoar. Descendant Archibald Cox served as a U.S. Solicitor General and special prosecutor during President Richard Nixon's Watergate scandal. * Roger Sherman Baldwin (1793-1863) was grandson of Roger Sherman, son of Simeon Baldwin, nephew of Ebenezer Baldwin, husband of Emily Pitkin Perkins, father of Connecticut Governor Simeon Eben Baldwin, grandfather of New York Supreme Court Justice Edward Baldwin Whitney, and the great-grandfather of the famed Princeton University mathematics professor Hassler Whitney * Whitney, Edward B (1857-1911) - (father of Hassler) - justice on the First District New York State Supreme Court from 1909-1911 * Whitney, Hassler (1907-1989) ( EBWhitney, EWBaldwin, RSBaldwin, - was an American mathematician. He was one of the founders of singularity theory. * Whitney, William Dwight (1827-1894) (grandfather of Hassler) an American linguist, philologist, and lexicographer who edited The Century Dictionary. See also Abel Whitney (1756-1807) Immigrant Ancestors.